There The Whole Time
by IzziMeyers
Summary: A compilation of all the times that Ron should have realized that he was bound to fall in love with Hermione Granger.  See prologue for more info.
1. Prologue

**I wanted to start this story off by saying exactly what made me right it. I am primarily a R/Hr shipper, but every story I wrote seemed feeble in comparison of their actual relationship. Their relationship is so complex, and has formed over so many years from so many angles, that my one-shots were no match. 'Of course I can't capture it with these,' I thought to myself, 'It took the entire series for it develop into the wondrous thing that it is.' And then it hit me.**

**R/HR developed over the entire series, so if I want to capture it, I need to go through the entire series. Updates may take awhile, because in order to ensure that I capture every moment between them, I'm re-reading the entire series, keeping my eyes peeled for conversations that I can use. With that being said, you should know that I own none of this, and that I'm simply elaborating on what J.K. Rowling has already written. (And thank God she has!)**

**So, here it is, an abbreviated version of the Harry Potter series written from Ron's POV, encompassing every moment where he should have known that he was bound to fall in love with Hermione Granger. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Scabbers was snoozing in Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," he said to Harry, disgusted, "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work." Harry looked suddenly interested at the sound of magic. Ron was suddenly hit with a desire to show off to his new famous friend. "I'll show you, look…."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out his very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out," he said with a sigh. "Anyway –"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

Ron stared at her a few moments more than he would anyone else before saying "We've already told him we haven't seen it," in a weak sort of voice, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

"She sat down. Ron was taken aback; he didn't know whether to refuse and call her rude for entering their compartment without asking, or to try the spell and hope that he'll amaze her with his magical expertise.

Of course, the latter won. "Er – all right."

He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_."

He waved his wand, praying that something would happen, but nothing did. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all and it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said this all very fast.

He wasn't sure exactly what to make of the girl, but he decided, in the wake of his frustration with not being able to impress her, that he didn't care for her much. Nursing hurt feelings, he focused on the way she spoke too quickly, and how she had read course books over the summer; she obviously was a book-loving know-it-all. The thing that unnerved him, though, was that he had to _try_ to dislike her. Why was that?

"I'm Ron Weasley," he muttered, dealing with his internal conflict.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.

At this, Ron felt jealous, but he wasn't entirely sure why. He was used to be overlooked, he _had_ grown up with five older brothers, but there was something about the fact that Hermione was the one overlooking him that didn't sit well with him.

"Am I?" said Harry, sounding dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad…. Anyway, we'd better go look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her. Ron watched her bushy hair bob out of sight and tried to think of what it was about her that made it impossible for him to truly dislike her. She was bossy, book-smart, and all too similar to Percy, so why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

"What ever house I'm in, I hope she'd not in it," he said, throwing his wand back into his trunk and trying to forget about Hermione altogether and look forward to arriving at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

Ron's first year at Hogwarts had been going great so far; he was being treated to feasts every night, he was staying in a magical castle that was always full of surprises, and he was best friends with Harry Potter, who had just been appointed seeker for the Gryffindor team. Even Malfoy's stupid duel couldn't spoil his mood.

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked frantically from beside him, continuing their conversation.

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose," Ron suggested quite seriously.

"Excuse me."

They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger. That unfamiliar sensation entered Ron's stomach again and, unable to detect what it was, he rolled his eyes and turned back to his food.

"Can't a person eat in this place?" said Ron grumpily.

But Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry instead. This annoyed Ron, and suddenly that funny feeling was replaced with one of unfounded anger.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying –"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered, even though he knew that she was sitting kitty-corner from them and no other conversations to distract her from theirs.

"—and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.

"Good-bye," said Ron, standing up and walking away. As he looked back at where they left her standing there, he wondered if maybe he had been a bit too harsh, but once she folded her arms and stomped away with the slightest glare in their direction, he felt justified.

* * *

><p>Eleven o' clock found Ron in common room, giving every bit of advice he could think of to Harry, such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I don't remember how to block them." He knew that there was a very good chance that they would get caught, Filch and Mrs. Norris were always roaming around somewhere, but Harry was determined to show up Malfoy and Ron, well, Ron was determined to show up Hermione. Of course, he'd like to help curse Malfoy too, but what was really fueling his fire was what Hermione said to them earlier. If he played it safe and stayed in the dormitory then she would win, and there was no was Ron Weasley was about to let Hermione Granger win.<p>

"Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."

They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched, black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.

"You!" said Ron furiously; why did she always talk to Harry? Why didn't she ever confront him? "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, unknowingly answering Ron's silent request, "Percy—he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

For a second, the two glared at each other. She had finally given him her attention, but it only seized Ron with an even stronger desire to go against her.

"Come on," Harry said to his left, and Ron broke himself away from wondering exactly what it was about her that made him dislike her so much, and followed Harry through the portrait hole. But before he was all the way through he noticed Hermione following him. He rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long night.


End file.
